


Tishimingo Denim

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam can't seem to find the inspiration he needs to work on his clothing line until he spends a little time with Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tishimingo Denim

Adam's attention span was on par with that of a   
goldfish. So when his success on "The Voice" opened up  
some new avenues for him, he was thrilled. It felt a   
little strange to brand himself, but he liked being   
able to dip his finger into many different creative   
pies. And one of the offers, doing his own clothing   
line, sounded like a lot of fun. 

The problem was where to go for inspiration. He had his   
own sense of style, but sometimes it could be very   
eclectic. He went through fashion phases, different   
haircuts, and the endless cycle of scruff to smooth   
faced to even bearded a few times. People knew him for   
his white tee shirts with the holes in them because of   
Blake joking about it, but he hoped he could do a   
little better than that. 

A lot of celebrities would be fine with just slapping   
their name on a product, but Adam liked a more hands on   
approach. He wanted to design clothes himself, or at   
the very least have quite a big role in the process.   
But he was feeling a little low on inspiration as he   
went back to his trailer for some down time between   
tapings.

Blake's trailer was next door and most of the time they   
were hanging out together in one trailer or the other.   
On the show, everyone laughed about the bromance, but   
when the cameras went off what they had was decidedly   
more mance than bro. Somehow they'd kept it quiet,   
maybe by making such a big deal out of it no one took   
it seriously anymore. It didn't hurt that Blake was   
married and Adam himself was now engaged. 

He had seen Blake go back to the trailers before he was   
able to go back himself and he wondered where the   
country singer was when he needed distraction the most.   
After staring at the door for five minutes willing him   
to appear, Adam finally got up to go see him on his   
own. They rarely gave each other space, except when   
Miranda was around, and even then she was getting used   
to Adam and the unique bond the three of them now   
shared through Blake.

Rapping on the door to Blake's trailer, Adam waited a   
moment then opened the door. The country singer was   
sitting at the small table a Kentuckey Fried chicken   
bucket in front of him. 

"Sorry...had my mouth full." Blake apologized   
sheepishly. "Join me?"

"Done trying to eat healthy, cowboy?" Adam plunked   
himself in the booth beside of Blake instead of across   
from him. 

Blake made a face. "Chicken IS healthy." 

"Not when you deep fry it." He tsked lightly in return,   
helping himself to a leg. "Extra crispy...I approve." 

The other man rolled his eyes and Adam grinned at him.   
He moved over a little bit until he was tucked   
comfortably against Blake's side. He liked being close   
to him, even when they didn't have time to do anything   
more than just hang out. 

Blake was a laid back guy and Adam loved how perfectly   
that complimented his more neurotic and intense nature.   
When he was working himself up over nothing, Blake was   
good at bringing him back down to earth. It was a great   
quality in a friend and even better quality in someone   
to love. 

They were quiet for the first ten minutes because they   
were both too busy eating to talk. Adam had gotten   
caught up in the brainstorming process and lunch had   
totally skipped his mind. He didn't realize how hungry   
he was until he smelled Blake's KFC. Thankfully he   
didn't mind sharing.

"I swear you've got a hollow leg." Blake chuckled and   
wiped his hands off on a napkin. He got up from the   
table and moved over to a more comfortable chair where   
he could stretch his long legs out in front of him. 

"I haven't eaten since like six this morning," He   
admitted sheepishly, following Blake to the chair. "And   
then I got thinking about the clothing line...got so   
caught up in it that I totally forgot about getting   
something for lunch."

He shook his head a little. "I don't know how someone   
forgets to eat. But how is that whole thing going?" 

"Not so good," Adam sighed and sat down on Blake's lap.   
It was a nice place to go when he felt down or   
discouraged. And since there wasn't a couch, sharing   
the chair would have do to sneak in a bit of closeness. 

"What part?" Blake shifted a little so Adam wasn't   
sitting directly on his crotch, his arm going around   
the other man's waist. 

"The inspiration part." He groaned and dropped his   
forehead to Blake's shoulder. "Why didn't I just agree   
to slap my name on whatever they came up with..thumbs up or thumbs down it..." 

"Because you have more integrity then that." 

"Integrity isn't too much help when you have no ideas."

"Would you stop?" Blake moved his shoulder away so Adam   
had to lift his head and look at his face. When he did,   
the cowboy continued. "You are Adam fucking Levine.   
Look at what you've done so far! And now you're gonna   
let a little clothing line kick your ass? Bullshit."

Adam couldn't help but smile a little, nodding   
slightly. "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right." His tone softened and he leaned in,   
kissing Adam with a tenderness many wouldn't expect   
from him. 

His hands came up to cup Blake's cheeks, just enjoying   
the feeling of their lips coming together with no   
urgency or hurry. They'd made a point of not going too   
far in the trailers, just as a precaution, though there   
were times they threw caution to the wind. But there   
were also plenty of times like this, just enjoying being   
close. 

Adam's hands wandered down the other man's neck,   
stopping on his broad shoulders. The flannel shirt he   
had on was thick and soft under his palms. He loved the   
feel of the shirts that Blake wore, the perfect   
compliment to the warm, smooth skin beneath the   
clothing. 

He shifted so he was stradling Blake with a knee on   
either side of the country singer's hips. The change in   
position allowed them to completely wrap their arms   
around each other and enjoy getting lost in each   
other's kisses. 

When they were breathless, Adam pulled back and sighed   
contently. "I am never going to get tired of that."

"Good. I want you to keep coming back for more." Blake   
chuckled and gave him one final kiss. "Do you feel   
inspired yet?" 

"I'm not sure..." He admitted with a little laugh,   
hands moving down to join his knees next to Blake's   
hips. The denim covering the other man's lower half was   
rough and almost scratchy, not unlike the scruff   
covering his face. 

"You keep fiddling with me like that and you're not   
going to get any work done after we wrap it up here."   
Blake warned with a little smirk. "Fair warning."

"Maybe a break from trying to force my brain to work is   
just what I need." Adam tilted his head to look at   
Blake. "My place, after the taping?"

"You're on." 

*******

Time passed, as it has a habit of doing, and summer   
came only to leave again. With fall came a new season   
of "The Voice" and the launch of Adam's clothing line   
right before the holidays. The day after, he went into   
Blake's trailer and brough the line's website up on his   
ipad to show his best friend what he'd done.

Blake looked through the collection, perusing the pages   
with a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmmmm."

"So what do you think?" Adam asked him, eager for feed   
back from one of the most important people in his life.   
And unlike his mother, he knew Blake wouldn't like it   
by default just because he'd done it. 

"I think..." The country singer began slowly, lifting   
his eyes up to Adam. "I think you've been peeking in my   
closet." 

He couldn't help but blush a little. "Well, believe it   
or not, cowboy, I like how you dress. And I like how I   
dress...though I don't think they were going to let me   
do a Hawaiian shirt. So I sorta combined the two." 

"Yeah, that's kind of obvious." Blake smirked. "So tell   
me about this Tishimingo denim?" 

"It's just like you...strong and rough, but with a   
touch of softness." Adam shrugged, a sweet smile coming   
to his face. "You inspired me that day last season I   
needed a little boost. One minute you were kicking my   
ass for doubting my self, the next you were   
gentle...and loving."

Now Blake looked a little shy himself, dropping Adam's   
eyes with a tiny smile on his lips. " Well, I'm glad to   
be your muse."

He crossed the room and took Blake's face in his hands,   
tilting it up until he could see those beautiful blue   
eyes. Until his dying day, Adam would maintain they   
were the most beautiful eyes in exsistance.

"You're a whole lot more than my muse."


End file.
